With the development of computer and network related technologies, more users (e.g., sellers and buyers) participate electronic commerce (e-commerce) activities or events. For example, sellers or buyers may attempt to sell or purchase products (or items) via networks (e.g., the Internet). In many situations, sellers however may not provide buyers with efficient or convenient approaches to find products that meet the demands or interests of the buyers.